Robber Job
Robber Job is a job in RoCitizens. This is the only job in the game that you actually have to work to get money. Getting Started To become a robber, go into the gray storage unit beside Paghetti's. Enter the blue circle in the building and press the green "Start" button. Equipment Robbers start with a pistol, but may buy items from Shady Sam to complete the more complicated bank heist. The tools are the only way in completing bank heists that give you a bigger income. There will be three items: a lockpick ($50), bomb (500$), and a skeleton key card (200$). Up to 3 lockpicks can be in the work inventory at a time. These are bought from Shady Sam inside of the Prison Hangout. Store Robbery Bring out your pistol at a cashier at either the Bank of RoCity, Super-Mart, Le Vete, or 8 Twelve, and pick the dialogue option with the gun symbol beside its left. After roughly 10 seconds, a white bag will appear, click on it to collect it, and travel to your safe zone to secure the money. Your safe zone is marked in green, with a green house icon. Bank Robbery A bank robbery is much more expensive than a store robbery, costing at least $750 in equipment, and are only available if there aren't any other robberies active, and at least one law enforcement player is active. Use a skeleton key card on security doors, and a bomb on the vault door. The bomb will explode after ten seconds, after which there are vaults that you use the lock picks to open and click on the money inside. Combat The pistol that is given to both robbers and police teams are capable of firing 8 shots until needing a reload. There is no known method of checking the amount of bullets remaining, as well as the ability to reload without using all of the bullets. The pistol can fire as fast as you can click, however only one shot is required to down an officer. When you someone is shot, their ability to move and shoot is removed for a 10 second period before movement is possible again. As of April 2019, there is no "shot" animation yet, the wounded player would just keep the animation they were in before, even if they were walking/running, but stand still. Tips and Extra info It is strongly recommended to have a vehicle, however, the Undertaker is not the best option. Other, more expensive cars give you a higher chance of getting away, as cop cars are very fast. It is also recommended that there are no players on the Police team when you are robbing stores. Police may catch you and take your earnings during or after a robbery. First-time robbers should start with a store robbery to learn the ropes. Cops have a blue police badge icon on top of them, which can be used as an advantage. However, cops can also see you, after you rob a store or bank, an icon is tagged onto you until you reach your safe zone. You used to not be able to rob the bank unless there was a police on the server(verify) Category:Rocitizens Category:RoCitizens Category:Job Category:Robber Category:Robbery